


Home is Where You Are

by armee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, M/M, Oneshot, drabble of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armee/pseuds/armee
Summary: Harry Potter can't handle the lies anymore. And he's going to do something about it.





	Home is Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This was a oneshot that randomly popped up in my head that I just needed to get out of my system.  
> Unbeta'd.  
> Hope you enjoy it regardless.

_“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked the boy in front of him._

_“I… I don’t know” the boy answered. And that was the truth._

_The boy doesn’t know what to do. He is so tired of pretending, so tired of being lied to. The people who claim are friends with him are only so when he’s around, but once he turns his back on them, would betray him in a blink of an eye._

_He’s the only one who ever understood, the only one who ever really tried to. They are one and the same; body, mind, heart and soul.  
_

_He made up his mind._

_“Please take me back. Get me out of here, I beg you. I can’t do this anymore. I don’t care how you do it. Just. Please” the last word came out as a whisper, but he is sure that the other heard his plea._

_“I will get you out of there, Harry. Wait for me” he said._

The moment his eyes snapped open, he heard the distinct sounds of chaos around him.

_He’s come for me._

Getting out of bed, he fumbled around to find his wand. His things have been in a bag with an undetectable extension charm on it. He slung it over his shoulder once he made sure everything is secure.

Making his way down the dorms, he found the younger students in the common rooms, gathered around each other.

He noticed that most of the older students are nowhere to be found, most likely trying to defend the castle.

He thought they were stupid. Brave, yes, but still stupid. What could students do to full grown  _adult_ wizards? They have had years of experience in the real world, while these students are still learning to levitate objects.

He proceeded to get out of the dorms when a student yelled at him, “Where are you going?”

“I am going out to help” the lie easily tumbling out of his lips. He’s had years of practice, a few more wouldn’t hurt.

Truthfully, he couldn’t care less what happens to them all. They were prepared to sacrifice him. Whatever’s coming their way now is totally deserved. They would crucify him left and right but they expect him to save them all?

How fickle. How utterly pathetic.

He ignored the protests and went out of the dorms. He shut the portrait with a bang.

He then weaved his way down to the courtyard, where he feels the bond is beckoning for him to go.

He was about to reach the courtyard when he was yanked out of the corridor and into a room.

“What are you doing?!? Are you mad?!?!” a voice he recognized to be from Hermione.

“I was about to go outside to help! What are YOU doing?!” he challenged Hermione.

“Saving you from doing something crazy. You were going to charge in without a plan and get yourself killed! As always!”

“No I wasn’t.”

“Whatever it is you were planning to do, you are not allowed to go outside, Harry Potter. The Headmaster has ordered for you to stay indoors” she said.

“I don’t have time for this” he said, casting a stunner at Hermione.

The stunner hit her on the chest, making her fall on the ground with a thud.

“Oh, and by the way, I really wasn’t getting myself killed, you filthy little mudblood. I was going to join my lover to get away from you lot” he said to her, horror written on her stunned face.

_Harry_

He could hear him now.

Getting out of the room Hermione ambushed him into, he finally stepped out in the courtyard. The fight going on around him stopped, as if time itself stood still.

And there he was, in all his glory. He should be frightened now, but Harry only feels exhilarated to see him again.

_Voldemort. Tom._

“Harry Potter. So good of you to join us” he said to him.

“Of course, wouldn’t miss this for the world” he answered, not caring how the Light side would react to their banter.

Harry then walked up to Voldemort, his Tom, and gave him a searing kiss.

The stunned crowd stood in horror, as if bound by a stunner themselves.

“TRAITOR!!!” a voice rang out from the crowd. Ron stepped out and pointed his wand at the pair.

“How could you? He killed your parents! They killed Sirius! Why?!?!”

“You have the nerve to talk. You betrayed me first. You pretend to care for me when in fact, you only care for the fame you would get as  _the best friend_ of Harry Potter. Well guess what. You are a lousy friend and you will die for your betrayal.  _Avada Kedavra”_ Harry said before giving his hand a wave and Ron was engulfed in a green light.

The unmistakable display of power was not missed by everyone present. Harry Potter cast an Unforgivable without using the aid of his wand.

Pride was etched on Voldemort’s face as he looked at his lover, with a hand possessively on his waist.

“Take me away from here  _now”_ Harry whispered to him.

Voldemort addressed his followers before apparating out of Hogwarts. Upon arriving at their dwelling, he placed Harry on their shared bed.

He placed a gentle kiss on his younger lover’s forehead.

“You did well today, my love.”

“I’m glad you approve. Thank you for keeping your word” he said. The stay on Hogwarts was beginning to take its toll on him. The constant lies and deceit was weighing him down and it was only a matter of time before he hexed someone into oblivion.

“I will need to get back on Hogwarts grounds soon to settle matters. But not tonight. Tonight, you are my priority” Voldemort, no, Tom said.

Harry burrowed further into their bed. He’s glad to be back where he belongs. Beside the only one he’s ever trusted with his life.

Tom wiggled (but he denies this ever happened) onto the bed, pressed up on Harry’s side. Harry feels warm and comfortable. He feels ready to drift off when he feels Tom’s arms enclose around his body.

“I’m overjoyed that you are here in my arms again” he heard Tom say. He smiled before finally drifting off to sleep.

He’s home.

 


End file.
